


Hetalia Shortfic: Their Stories.

by Lamama



Series: Hetalia Drabbles: What's for the past, present and future. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, actually there're too many that I can't even remember exactly, some of my drabbles just ridiculous so sorry, vietnamese of course, will be updated - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Series những mẩu chuyện ngắn về Hetalia của mình. Chúng có thể không đầu không đuôi. Cũng có thể là nối tiếp hoặc chỉ là một phần truyện. Nói chung là bạn hoàn toàn có thể coi mỗi chương là một câu chuyện riêng biệt cũng được.Tui biết nó tồi nên có gì thì góp ý nhé ;;w;;Nhân tiện, các tác phẩm của tui có một số là dựa theo các bức ảnh. Hiện tui cũng là admin ở đây: https://www.facebook.com/HetaliaVietNam01/ và nếu bạn nào để ý sẽ thấy các chương trong này đều là các shortfic và caption của tui; chúng được đăng kèm ảnh và tui thường nghĩ dựa theo ảnh đó. Cái này thì... vì tui lười thiệt á nên các bạn lội trang tìm nếu có nha...





	1. Người dần héo mòn.

**Author's Note:**

> Tui đã lưu ý ở phần mở đầu là trong này sẽ có BL nên bạn nào không thích thì ngừng xem tại đây luôn nhé.  
> Nhân tiện, cái đầu tiên không phải BL đâu =))))

"Khụ khụ!"

Ngồi một mình trong phòng, Holy Roman Empire mới thả lỏng bản thân, cổ họng bật ra những tiếng ho rũ rượi. Lồng ngực cậu đau nhói, cả người không ngừng run lên. Cậu biết tình trạng của mình. Sức khỏe của cậu ngày càng xuống dốc kể từ khi đế quốc suy yếu bởi cuộc chiến ba mươi năm – không một ai nói, nhưng tất cả đều biết Thánh chế La Mã không thể nào phục hồi hoàn toàn như xưa nữa. Càng ngày héo mòn… Có những khi cậu không thể đứng vững được nữa, đôi tay không cầm được gươm, cả người không còn đủ tỉnh táo, chỉ có thể bất lực ngã khuỵu xuống sàn.

Điều này thật tệ, cậu lẩm nhẩm. Đại diện quốc gia là hiện thân của đế quốc, sức khỏe của cậu thể hiện sức mạnh của đế quốc, và trạng thái tồi tệ này là minh chứng rõ ràng nhất rằng vận mệnh đế quốc sắp tàn… Trong khi vẫn còn quá nhiều thứ đang dang dở, còn quá nhiều thứ để vấn vương. Hơn hết, có người đang chờ cậu trở về.

"Nhưng liệu mình còn có thể sống tới ngày ấy không?" Cậu tự vấn, "Italy…"

Chỉ duy nhất có em ấy… cậu không bao giờ muốn thất hứa mà thôi.


	2. Mọi chuyện ổn rồi #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Được rồi, cái này là về RoChu này. Thiệt tình thì tui không có hardship cặp này cơ mà... mỗi lần nhìn bản đồ, tui không thể không tự vấn bản thân được. Nhưng không phải là tui nhìn bản đồ rồi viết cái này đâu. Là tui viết theo yêu cầu của một người bạn thôi, song cũng hi vọng mọi người sẽ thích.  
> Đọc vui vẻ nhé!

Trận chiến kết thúc. Xung quanh chỉ còn cơ man nào gạch vụn đổ nát và xác người la liệt. Nam nữ, già trẻ, lớn bé đều có cả; một số cái xác may mắn thì chỉ mất một phần cơ thể, số còn lại đều nát bươm tới độ không nhận dạng nổi, hoặc bị biến dạng trông vô cùng ghê rợn. Trong không khí lúc này chỉ toàn khói bụi, mùi thuốc súng nồng nặc bốc lên, cùng khung cảnh này khiến Wang không khỏi thấy nhộn nhạo trong bụng. Anh thấy buồn nôn khủng khiếp. Đưa tay bụm miệng, anh siết chặt khẩu súng ngắn phòng thân, cố gắng len lỏi qua đống đổ nát để tìm đến một nơi an toàn hơn.

"Thật không thể tin được… Toàn bộ chỗ này là do một tay Honda và đồng đội của nó làm… Rốt cuộc nó đã phát minh ra thứ quái quỷ gì thế này?" Wang vừa đi vừa không ngừng lẩm nhẩm. Chuyện thành ra như vậy một phần cũng là do anh. Nếu anh để ý đến nó hơn, trước khi nó nhập bọn cùng hai tên đó.. Biết đâu anh đã tránh được thảm cảnh này. Giờ đây, trước sức hủy diệt kinh hoàng của Honda, anh càng thấy bế tắc hơn. Anh không biết mình nên làm gì để ngăn chuyện này tiếp tục diễn ra, hay thậm chí là ngăn em trai mình lại. "Chết tiệt…"

"Yao!"

Đột nhiên, từ sau lưng anh vang lên tiếng thét thảng thốt. "Yao..Yao.." Người đó lặp lại, thanh âm đứt quãng theo nhịp thở dốc. Đầy vội vàng. Trước khi Wang kịp quay người lại và chĩa súng tự vệ, người đó đã ôm chặt lấy anh từ phía sau, hơi thở ấm nóng phả vào tai. Trong khoảng cách gần ấy, thân nhiệt từ đối phương truyền sang làm anh bỗng chốc thấy nóng bừng cả người. Gương mặt người đó vùi vào cổ, vào lưng, mồ hôi dần thấm qua lớp vải ươn ướt, mái tóc khẽ cọ vào cổ làm anh thấy ngứa ngáy. Phải tiếp xúc da thịt như vậy anh mới nhận biết chính xác được đó là cậu ta. Mùi hương quen thuộc làm sao…

"Yao.. lạy Chúa, anh không sao chứ?! Khi trông thấy hắn ta tấn công vào vị trí của anh, tôi… tôi không còn nghĩ được gì cả.." Braginski rên rỉ, vòng tay càng siết chặt hơn. Wang cảm nhận được rõ nỗi lo lắng đang xâm chiếm lấy cậu trai người Nga thông qua cánh tay không ngừng run rẩy. Và cả những giọt mồ hôi vương trên lưng áo nữa. Anh biết cậu ta vừa chạy thục mạng đến đây. Tay không. Có trời mới biết cậu ta lại vứt lại cái gì ở vị trí cậu ta được giao cho trước khi phi tới đây. Mà thực ra ngay cả khi không mang theo gì, anh biết cậu ta dư sức xử lí đám tàn quân còn sót lại của phe Honda.

Hình như lưng áo anh càng ngày càng ướt thêm. Ôi chà, đứa trẻ to xác hình như đã khóc mất rồi. Cậu ta lo đến vậy sao?

Bỗng dưng nỗi sợ của anh hóa thành nụ cười. Nhờ có Branginski. Cảm nhận được sự quan tâm đến gần như dại khờ của cậu ta khiến anh thấy bình tâm hơn một chút. Và cả buồn cười nữa. Có ai như cậu ta không, chỉ vì một người mà vứt lại cả vũ khí, nhiệm vụ để chắc chắn rằng người đó không có vấn đề gì. Cậu ta cứ đơn thuần như một đứa trẻ vậy… Cũng vì thế nên Wang mới thích cậu ta.

"Được rồi, Vanya. Bình tĩnh lại nào." Để trấn an cậu ta, anh khẽ nghiêng người, nhẹ dựa đầu vào mái tóc vàng thoảng mùi lúa chín, môi chậm rãi cong thành nụ cười bình thản, "Vanya, Vanya yêu quý của tôi. Tôi ở đây. Mọi chuyện ổn rồi. Vậy nên đừng khóc nữa, được không?"


	3. Mọi chuyện ổn rồi #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Như mọi người thấy đó, đây là phần 2 của chương liền trước. Nhưng dĩ nhiên mọi người coi nó là truyện riêng cũng được. Nó có vẻ khá fluff cơ mà thực ra tui muốn nó có tí dark cơ...

Braginski ngẩng lên với gương mặt đẫm nước. Đôi mắt thạch anh long lanh nước ngước nhìn anh, chỉ nhìn thôi và không nói lời nào. Dường như cậu ta đang ngắm nghía anh từ đầu tới cuối để chắc chắn rằng anh vẫn ổn. Với cặp mắt nhòe nhoẹt. Nhưng anh đoán cậu ta cũng chẳng quan tâm đến chuyện đấy lắm. Đằng nào lúc này cậu ta chắc cũng chỉ trông thấy mỗi anh.

Mà quả thế thật.

Một chốc im lặng. Rồi cậu ta, nhẹ nhõm hơn nhiều so với lúc đầu, nở nụ cười ngây ngốc. "May quá. Tạ ơn Chúa." Giọng cậu ta nghèn nghẹt, mũi thì sụt sịt nên chất giọng hơi khác so với thường ngày. Nhưng hành động thì đích xác là Ivan Braginski rồi.

"Này, tôi đâu có theo đạo đâu mà cậu đi tạ ơn với Chúa?" Anh cố gắng đùa một câu, "Như thế cũng là phải tội đấy." Dù nghe nó có vẻ dở tệ.

Chẳng hiểu sao cậu ta vẫn cười nổi. "Ehehe.. tôi xin lỗi. Tôi quên mất. Nhưng lúc này tôi cũng chẳng thể để ý đến những tiểu tiết ấy được. Biết làm sao đây, tôi yêu anh quá mà… Chuyện quan trọng nhất với tôi giờ đây chỉ có là anh vẫn an toàn thôi. Đó là điều tuyệt nhất rồi…"

Nói đoạn, trước khi Wang kịp tự vệ (một lần nữa), anh đã bị cậu ta tấn công. Là một nụ hôn lên má trái. Lần này thì chỉ có mặt anh nóng bừng lên thôi.


	4. Người yêu tôi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tui rất rất chi là bias England đó! Nên tui theo thuyền USUK khá là dữ dội :v Cặp này theo tui nghĩ thì fluff, humour có cũng nhiều mà dark, angst cũng không phải ít. Cá nhân tui thì vẫn thích kiểu "ngược luyến tàn tâm" hơn, nhưng mà nghĩ đi nghĩ lại... Hai người này chịu khổ vì nhau cũng nhiều rồi, thôi để một câu chuyện hường phấn chắc cũng không sao đâu nhỉ?

Người yêu tôi có rất nhiều điểm xấu.

Đầu tiên, tài nấu ăn của ảnh dở tệ. Tôi chưa từng thấy anh ấy nấu cái gì mà nó không cháy thành than. Mà đã cháy đen thui rồi thì đương nhiên cũng không thể trông mong vào mùi vị sẽ ngon được… Nếu phải so sánh, tôi nghĩ cám heo có lẽ còn tốt hơn nhiều.

Thứ hai, ảnh là chúa soi mói. Cái gì ảnh cũng tìm cách chê bai cho được, từ quần áo, đồ ăn, vật dụng,… Chẳng có gì thoát khỏi tầm ngắm của ảnh được. Chỉ ngồi không thôi ảnh cũng có cả tá chuyện để chỉ trích.

Thứ ba, ảnh rất dễ ngượng. Ảnh lúc nào cũng cố chối phắt những điều tốt ảnh làm cho người khác khi bị phát hiện, không bao giờ chịu thừa nhận cả. Thành ra lúc nào người ta cũng hiểu nhầm ý tốt của ảnh hết.

Thứ tư, ảnh là người cực kì nhạy cảm. Cứ mỗi khi bị đụng chạm là ảnh sẽ nổi xung lên và quay ra giận dỗi với tất cả mọi người, không chịu tiếp xúc với ai. Nhưng khi người ta lơ ảnh như ảnh muốn thì ảnh lại đâm ra tự ái, càng giận dỗi người ta thêm.

Thứ năm, ảnh có lòng tự trọng cao ngất. Ảnh mà tranh cãi hay uýnh lộn với ai thì trời có sụp ảnh cũng nhất quyết không chịu đứng ra xin lỗi mà phải là đối phương. Thế nên là… trong mắt người khác, ảnh luôn rất chi là phiền phức.

Thứ sáu, ảnh bị cuồng trà. Cuồng tới nỗi ảnh uổng trà như ăn cơm ấy, mà không chỉ có ba bữa một ngày đâu. Phải cỡ năm sáu bữa một ngày ấy, hôm nào lễ tết chắc còn tăng lên tám bữa một ngày. Ảnh uống nhiều đến nỗi đi khám bệnh bác sĩ còn phải bắt ảnh hãm việc uống trà lại. Riết rồi tôi tự hỏi ảnh yêu tôi hay yêu trà hơn đây.

.

. 

. 

Nói tóm lại, Arthur Kirkland ngoài cái đẹp mã ra, ảnh có rất nhiều điểm xấu khó ưa đến không chịu nổi. Nhưng mà tôi vẫn ở bên ảnh từ đó tới giờ. Đúng hơn thì ngoài Alfred F. Jones này ra, chẳng ai có thể chịu được tất tần tật con người khó ưa là ảnh cả, nếu tôi mà đi chắc anh chỉ có sống trong hang cả đời không ra ngoài mà thôi.

Vì sao á? Câu trả lời chẳng phải đã quá rõ ràng rồi hay sao?

Đơn giản là vì tôi yêu ảnh thôi. Đã yêu thì dù thế nào ta cũng bất chấp hết, đúng không nào?


	5. Đợi chờ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cho người ở lại và kẻ ra đi. Cặp đôi chia ly vĩnh viễn của APH.

Tại cánh đồng này, người hứa khi trở về, người sẽ mang theo những đóa hoa tươi đẹp nhất. Đó là cách người nói lời yêu.

Tôi hứa sẽ chờ người tại nơi đây, cho đến khi người quay lại. Với tất cả yêu thương, tôi sẽ mãi đợi người, dù cả ngàn năm có trôi qua. Đó là cách tôi yêu người.

Cho đến ngày đôi ta hội ngộ...

"Italy, anh về rồi đây!"

[Nếu đây là mơ, xin cho tôi đừng tỉnh giấc]


	6. Không ai bảo vệ ta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dành cho một trong hai nhân vật tui yêu mến nhất trong Hetalia.

"Thiên Chúa, liệu ngài đã bao giờ thương ta?

Ngài cho ta sinh thời loạn lạc, kẻ xâm lược giăng tứ phía để dân ta chịu khổ, không thể an lạc hưởng thái bình.

Không cho ta lui bước là ngài độ lượng, buộc ta cầm gươm chiến đấu lại là lòng bác ái của ngài. Chúa không cho ta hòa bình? Vậy bằng máu và nước mắt, ta sẽ tạo ra hòa bình ấy!

Nay giờ khởi binh đã điểm, cho dù phải hi sinh tất cả ta cũng quyết không để mất nước vào tay bọn xâm lăng, nội phản một lần nữa!

Hỡi nhân dân, ta kêu gọi các người: sát cánh bên ta bảo vệ quê hương! Toàn dân một lòng vì nền độc lập đất nước!

Bởi xứ Anh ta, giữa tử thù muôn ngả, còn đường nào đây

ngoài tin vào tổ quốc vinh quang để tiến về trước

hiến dâng đất Mẹ đến giọt máu cuối cùng...."


	7. Vĩnh biệt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Một cái fic PruAus. Tui viết cũng lâu rồi, hôm đấy nhân ngồi lục lại ảnh nên viết thôi. Báo trước là Major Character Death nhé. Không nói trực tiếp, nhưng đọc chắc mọi người cũng ngộ ra đấy :3

Austria đã chẳng nói gì khi trông thấy Prussia ở đó, khắp người loang lổ vết máu với đôi mắt nhắm nghiền. Không phản ứng gì, anh chỉ lặng lẽ bước đến gần bên gã, chậm rãi quỳ xuống và để gã dựa vào lòng mình. Những ngón tay anh lướt qua gò má gã thật chậm rãi; rồi thật nhẹ nhàng, anh ngửa cổ gã về phía mình, đoạn đặt lên trán gã một nụ hôn dịu dàng tựa những nụ hôn trước kia gã vẫn trao anh. Có vị đắng – anh mơ hồ cảm nhận được. Lời tiễn biệt luôn chất chứa u sầu và đắng cay, nụ hôn này cũng thế.

"Cũng đã đến lúc rồi nhỉ?" Anh khẽ thầm thì. Kết cục ngày hôm nay với anh và gã đều không phải điều gì ngạc nhiên, vì cả hai đều đã sớm đoán biết ngày này rồi sẽ đến khi Thế chiến 2 kết thúc với vinh quang thuộc về phe Đồng Minh. "Xem ra đây sẽ là lần cuối cùng tôi gặp cậu, vì cậu không còn có thể phục sinh nữa. Đây cũng sẽ là lần vĩnh biệt của hai chúng ta. Cậu có muốn nói gì không?"

Prussia chỉ im lặng. Anh biết gã không còn nói được nữa nhưng vẫn cứ hỏi. Có lẽ, thứ anh trông đợi không phải câu trả lời từ gã, mà rằng gã sẽ quay qua trêu chọc anh mỗi khi anh tỏ ra nghiêm túc như vậy.

"... Tôi thì có." Anh tiếp tục. "Này, Gil,..." Rồi anh gọi gã bằng cái tên thân mật mà anh chưa từng dùng với gã bao giờ. Hẳn là gã sẽ ngạc nhiên nếu gã biết, anh thầm nghĩ. "Tôi đã nói lời này rất nhiều rồi, song có lẽ chưa bao giờ là đủ. Ngay đến phút này tôi vẫn nghĩ như vậy. Nhưng... cậu biết không? Tôi vẫn sẽ nói. Vì tôi không muốn cả hai chúng ta phải hối tiếc thêm nữa. Tôi yêu cậu, Gil. Tôi yêu cậu. Tôi yêu cậu rất, rất nhiều."

Không một giọt lệ rơi, nhưng anh biết mình đang khóc thương. Cho cả gã và cho chính bản thân mình.

"Ngủ ngon nhé, Prussia. Tôi ở đây, ở ngay bên cậu rồi, nên hãy cứ an giấc đi. Cho đến khi chúng ta có thể gặp lại nhau một lần nữa tại thế gian này, dù là bao nhiêu năm đi chăng nữa, tôi nhất định vẫn sẽ đợi cậu tỉnh giấc và trở về."

Cũng đã đến lúc hắc ưng thôi vỗ cánh trên bầu trời châu Âu.


	8. Ngôi sao nguyện ước.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiku's POV. Xin lượng thứ nếu không hay OTL Không có ý tưởng nhất định nên khá lộn xộn, lại phải xin lỗi lần nữa OTL. Viết cho một AU khác khi họ là con người. Nói chung các tình tiết không được đề cập đến bạn không cần quan tâm đâu, vì chính tui cũng không biết :v

Năm đó, anh trao tôi ngôi sao ước nguyện, đoạn hỏi: "Này Kiku, cậu có mong ước nào không?"

"Không có." Khi ấy, tôi đã trả lời không chút do dự rằng mình chẳng cầu vọng điều gì trên thế gian hết. Đó là một lời nói dối - tôi phải thừa nhận mình chẳng đắn đo chút nào để bật ra lời này khi trong thâm tâm, tôi cho rằng đó chỉ là một lời nói dối vô hại. Dẫu sao thì, tôi nghĩ nếu như mình nói thật, chắc cả anh và tôi đều không vui vẻ gì. Điều tôi mong ước... có lẽ cả đời này tôi sẽ không nói cho anh biết đâu, chứ không riêng gì bây giờ.

Anh không cần biết, và tôi cũng thấy không cần nói, đơn giản là như vậy.

"Haha, vậy sao? Có lẽ là bây giờ thôi." Anh bật cười, "Sau này cậu sẽ không nghĩ vậy nữa đâu. Cho nên tôi mới trao cho cậu thứ này. Coi như đây là quà cảm ơn của tôi vì cậu đã giúp đỡ tôi rất nhiều trong thời gian qua nhé!"

"Quà ư?" Tôi chăm chú nhìn vào ngôi sao đang tỏa sáng lấp lánh trong lòng bàn tay. Ánh sáng vàng kim trông thật vui mắt làm sao, sáng bừng tựa mái tóc anh vậy - dù anh luôn nói, sắc vàng tóc anh là màu lúa chín chứ không rực rỡ đến vậy, nhưng tôi luôn thích so sánh như thế dù anh phản đối. Nhưng nó sẽ sáng mãi như vậy sao? Nếu vậy thì sẽ có chút phiền phức lúc đi ngủ rồi. "Làm sao để làm nó ngừng sáng vậy, Arthur?" Tôi tò mò hỏi anh.

"Một chút nữa nó sẽ tắt thôi. Chỉ khi nào cậu cần đến nó, nó mới sáng lên như vậy một lần nữa." Anh khẽ khàng giải thích, đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo dịu dàng nhìn tôi. Nhưng không giống như mọi khi, tôi đã sớm nhận ra ánh nhìn của anh hôm nay có gì đó thật buồn bã, lúc có lúc không, thể như anh đang cố che giấu chúng trước tôi. Xem ra anh không muốn nói với tôi ý nghĩa của điều đó nên tôi cũng không gạ hỏi anh mà chỉ làm ngơ như không có chuyện gì, rồi tôi tiếp tục ngắm nghía ngôi sao bé nhỏ.

"Như tôi đã nói lúc nãy, cậu biết đấy, đây là ngôi sao nguyện ước, và nó có khả năng ban phát điều ước trong khả năng của người tạo ra nó - đó là tôi. Chỉ cần tôi còn sống và có thể thực hiện được thì tôi nhất định sẽ đáp ứng nó cho cậu." Anh bổ sung.

"... Nếu là người khác nói thì tôi sẽ cho rằng đây là một trò đùa."

Tôi nói đều đều. Và dĩ nhiên, với tính tsundere dễ nổi cáu dễ ngượng ngùng của mình, anh gắt lên, hàng lông mày sâu róm "thương hiệu" bỗng chốc nhăn nhúm lại. "Đ-đùa gì chứ? Tôi nói thật đó! Chẳng lẽ cậu không tin tôi sao?"

"Tôi chỉ đùa thôi." Trông bộ dạng ấy của anh khiến tôi cười khúc khích. Nét mặt anh thoáng ửng đỏ rồi nhanh chóng trở lại thành làn da trắng quen thuộc của người phương Tây. Có những lúc anh dễ thương vô cùng làm tôi thấy yêu anh hơn nhiều thật nhiều - như bây giờ chẳng hạn. "Vậy, mọi điều ước trong khả năng của anh sao?"

"Đúng thế."

"Giả như điều ước của tôi không thể đáp ứng thì sao? Ngôi sao sẽ biến mất à?"

Anh ngạc nhiên trong một chốc, và khi tôi để ý lại thì anh đã không còn cuời nữa mà trở lại làm Arthur Kirkland nghiêm túc tôi quen biết. "Ừ." Anh thừa nhận một cách đơn giản và nhanh chóng, "Nó sẽ ngừng sáng, tan thành nhiều mảnh vụn nhỏ và rồi... Giống như tro bụi vậy, nó sẽ hòa lẫn vào không khí và bị thổi bay đi. Cũng là một dạng biến mất như vậy."

"Thật tiếc quá, một ngôi sao đẹp như vậy..." Tôi khẽ lẩm bẩm, "Còn khi thực hiện được?"

"Nó sẽ sáng bừng lên rồi bay lên trời, sau đó nổ tung."

"Đằng nào cũng biến mất hết sao?"

"Ừ thì, nó chỉ có thể đáp ứng một điều ước duy nhất thôi. Nên cậu phải suy nghĩ kĩ trước khi ước nhé." Anh gãi gãi đầu, "Mà tôi không nghĩ cậu sẽ tham lam đến mức làm nó vỡ vụn đâu. Không giống cậu chút nào."

"Con người là sinh vật tham lam nhất đấy, anh không biết sao Arthur?" Ánh sáng từ ngôi sao giờ đây đã tắt nên tôi cất nó vào trong túi áo, "Một điều ước sao...?"

Có lẽ tôi đã ngồi ngẩn ngơ một lúc lâu cho đến khi anh phải lay người tôi mà gọi. Anh đã lo tôi có chuyện gì khi tôi cứ ngồi im lìm, không nói lời nào, cũng chẳng đổi tư thế. Tôi vội xin lỗi anh vì đã khiến anh lo lắng. Cũng vì tôi cứ miên man nghĩ về những lời anh nói trong đầu nên thành ra tôi có hơi mất tập trung.

"Vậy, nếu không còn gì nữa thì tôi về đây nhé."

"Xin đợi một chút."

Tôi cất tiếng gọi khi anh toan đứng lên, "Tại sao anh lại tặng tôi một vật quý giá như vậy?" Phải, tôi đã thắc mắc điều này ngay từ khi anh trao nó cho tôi. Tại sao vậy? Tôi và anh, chúng ta quen nhau chỉ mới hai năm, lý do gì lại khiến anh làm như vậy? Quả thực, có đôi khi những hành vi của anh khiến tôi không sao hiểu nổi.

"...."

Anh trầm ngâm. "...Cậu là một người quan trọng với tôi, Kiku. Và tôi biết ơn vì những gì cậu đã làm cho tôi trong thời gian tôi ở Nhật Bản - một đất nước xa lạ với kẻ đến từ Anh quốc như tôi - và đây là lời tri ân lớn nhất tôi có thể dành cho cậu. Những chuyện khác, cậu không nhất thiết phải để tâm đâu."

Giây phút ấy, tôi đã có cảm giác những lời này giống như lời tiễn biệt vậy. Nhưng Arthur chẳng có vẻ gì giống như thể sắp làm chuyện gì đó điên rồ - ngoại trừ nỗi buồn giấu giếm nơi đáy mắt anh - để phải nói lời như thế. Hoặc là do tôi không biết... Song tôi vẫn hi vọng rằng mình sai.

"Vài ngày nữa cậu sẽ hiểu thôi." Anh mỉm cười tạm biệt tôi. Lần này anh hoàn toàn không có ý định che giấu cảm xúc nữa. Một chút buồn, một chút nuối tiếc, một chút nhớ nhung, một chút thương mến... đó là tất cả những gì tôi nhận ra trong cái nhếch mép lạ lẫm mà anh chưa từng thể hiện trước mặt tôi. Sự băn khoăn trỗi dậy trong lòng khiến tôi không thể rời mắt khỏi nơi mà chỉ vài phút trước vẫn còn bóng hình anh ở đó. Rốt cuộc là anh nghĩ gì đây? Anh đã luôn giấu mình đi như thế, không hẳn là khéo léo, nhưng đủ để tôi chỉ có thể biết được cảm giác của anh chứ không tài nào đọc được anh đang toan tính những gì dưới mái tóc được chải chuốt kĩ lưỡng đó.

Đó là lần duy nhất khi đối diện với anh, tôi mong là mình đã lầm.


	9. Những chiếc đèn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lại là AsaKiku đây. Cũng không phải hardship nhưng lần này là tui viết theo request đó mà. Có Maid!Japan nhé. lần đấy tui đã than sao bạn nào ra req khó thế vì tui rất ư là kỵ trap...

Trong nhà Arthur lúc nào cũng có hàng trăm kiểu đèn thắp sáng lung linh, bày biện ở mọi ngóc ngách của căn nhà, tỏa ra đủ mọi màu sắc. Nào đèn lồng, đèn dầu, đền da trâu,... rồi sắc xanh sắc đỏ lấp lánh khắp nơi, luôn được giữ để ánh nến không bao giờ tắt, dầu không bao giờ cạn nên căn nhà luôn bừng sáng, bất kể ban đêm hay ban ngày. Cứ cách vài tuần lại có thêm đèn mới; vốn đầu chỉ có khoảng chục cái, nay đã lên đến hàng trăm cái không đếm xuể; vậy mà mỗi chiếc đều được chăm sóc cẩn thận, tỉ mẩn.

"Chiếc đèn này đẹp lắm đúng không?" Mỗi khi có đèn mới, Arthur lại nâng niu từng chiếc đèn trên tay, đem đến khoe đầu tiên là "cô" hầu - được rồi, thật ra Kiku là con trai, nhưng chuyện này ở đây không quan trọng - cũng là người anh thân thiết nhất trong căn nhà rộng lớn - Kiku Honda.

Trăm lần như thế, Kiku luôn duy trì nụ cười dịu dàng của mình, khẽ khàng gật đầu hưởng ứng. "Đẹp lắm." Cậu nhẹ nhàng đồng tình với anh, dù cậu chẳng thể nào biết được trông chúng ra sao.

Bởi cậu đã bị mù từ rất lâu rồi.

Chuyện ấy có lẽ đã là của hơn mười năm trước. Sau một tai nạn, đôi mắt cậu mất đi ánh sáng, không còn có thể làm việc được nữa, nhưng Arthur - chủ nhân của cậu - vẫn giữ cậu lại bên mình, còn cố gắng chạy chữa cho cậu làm cậu hết sức cảm động.. Đó cũng là lúc anh bắt đầu sưu tập những cây đèn từ khắp nơi trên thế giới về để thắp sáng cho nhà mình. Cậu biết anh là một quý tộc giàu có, song số đèn anh mua về không phải ít, nhiều chiếc trong số đó có giá trị vô cùng lớn nhưng anh vẫn không tiếc công mua về; trong mười năm qua anh đã bỏ ra bao nhiêu tiền cho chúng, cậu cũng không thể tính nổi nữa, càng không hiểu được vì sao anh lại chịu chi nhiều như thế chỉ vì những chiếc đèn. Cậu chỉ có thể kết luận rằng đó là một sở thích của anh - dù gì thì các quý tộc không thiếu người có những thú vui quái đản để sẵn sàng xa hoa lãng phí vì nó.

Nhưng thật ra không phải.

Toàn bộ những điều này, Arthur đều là dành cho cậu. Đương nhiên cậu không biết bởi anh đã kín đáo che giấu điều này suốt hơn mười lăm năm ở bên và gắn bó với cậu: rằng anh đã yêu cậu từ ngày đầu tiên gặp mặt cho đến giờ nên mới sẵn sàng vì cậu hi sinh nhiều đến thế. Từ tiền bạc, tuổi trẻ, cuộc đời... anh không tiếc điều gì vì cậu cả. Cũng chính vì cậu mà anh đi ngược lại với gia đình, không làm một chính trị gia mà đi học y chỉ để tìm cách chữa khỏi cho cậu. Những chiếc đèn kia cũng là tâm ý anh dành hết cho cậu, chờ đến một ngày...

Francis đã từng một lần hỏi anh: "Cả đống tiền bỏ ra như vậy chỉ đế thắp sáng một căn nhà mới thật uổng phí làm sao! Mua nhiều đèn như thế, rốt cuộc là cậu muốn làm gì?"

"Để làm gì ư?"

Anh mỉm cười nhìn lại France, đôi mắt lục bảo ấm áp vô cùng: "Thực ra, tôi có một người vô cùng quan trọng, nhưng cậu ấy chẳng may lại bị Chúa trời lấy đi ánh sáng. Đã hơn mười năm rồi... tôi chỉ sợ, đến khi có thể trông thấy lại, cậu ấy không biết thế giới xung quanh đã thay đổi ra sao có thể lạc lối rất dễ dàng; hoặc như bây giờ, sẽ luôn cảm thấy như chỉ có một mình thôi. Tôi không muốn điều ấy xảy ra nên mới thắp nhiều đèn như vậy, để dù cậu không thể hay có thể thấy được thì vẫn biết sẽ luôn có người chờ đợi cậu ấy, ở bên cậu ấy, chỉ lối cho cậu ấy bước khỏi bóng đêm. Những chiếc đèn ấy sẽ thay tôi cho cậu ấy biết rằng, dù là bình minh hay bóng tối, cậu sẽ không bao giờ cô đơn..."

Bởi Arthur Kirkland sẽ luôn ở đó vì cậu, và chỉ vì cậu mà thôi.


	10. Bowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay còn có cái tên khác là khiếu hài hước tệ lậu của tui...

Austria chưa bao giờ chơi bowling nên đương nhiên không biết làm sao để “ném” quả bóng cho đúng để làm đổ mấy hàng “gậy” kia - ờm, thật ra thì vì anh cũng không có đủ sức để cầm nổi một quả bóng lên nữa là… Nhưng tóm lại là anh không biết chơi trò này. Kể từ khi bowling được sáng tạo, anh cho rằng chuyện mình không chơi nó là hoàn toàn bình thường, không có gì đáng nói đến cả.

Đúng vậy, hoàn toàn bình thường.

Cho đến ngày hôm nay.

Nếu không phải vì France chèo kéo anh theo kiểu năn nỉ ỉ ôi không ngừng nghỉ và Spain thì lải nhải không ngừng việc chơi-nó-tuyệt-thế-nào với nụ cười toe toét (đến mức anh chỉ muốn đem nguyên bản giao hưởng số 5 của Beethoven xổ vào tai Spain thay cho cơn giận dữ) thì anh cũng đã gạt phắt nó đi rồi. Bọn họ khiến anh suýt chút nữa phát khùng lên - lần đầu tiên kể từ sau cuộc chiến bảy năm với tên đại ngốc to mồm kia - và ngay lúc đó anh nảy ra ý nghĩ: ờ thế thì đồng ý phứt đi cho rồi. Ừ thì cũng chẳng hại ai, chỉ là một lần đi vô thưởng vô phạt mà thôi; đến đó anh cứ cáo mệt rồi ngồi ngoài là được. Gì chứ mấy trò đóng kịch là sở trưởng thứ hai của anh sau âm nhạc đấy.

Cơ mà tất nhiên, lúc nóng vội, anh hoàn toàn bỏ sót cái “nhân tố X” luôn kè kè bên hai người kia để thành một bộ ba phiền phức. Ngay khi vừa tới nơi, anh đã đụng trúng cái bản mặt khó ưa của gã khi mà gã chỉ vừa nhác thấy bóng anh đã cười lăn cười bò chế giễu. Tất nhiên là còn ai trồng khoai đất ở đây ngoài tên đại ngốc Prussia đó rồi. “Hahahaha, tên quý tộc này á… đến việc cỏn con như quét dọn nhà hắn còn chẳng làm được quá hai phút nữa là chơi cái trò này! Ngươi định đến đây diễn hài đó à?” Chừng đấy thôi đủ để anh bị tăng xông máu não và phăm phăm bước đi về kệ bóng.

Đương nhiên là cố hết sức nhưng anh vẫn khó mà giữ quả bóng trên tay được một hai phút chứ đừng nói là bê nó ra chỗ chuẩn bị.. Thế là gã lại được thêm một mẻ cười tức bụng. Nổi khùng lên, anh quay qua gã thách thức, đại loại là vênh váo như vậy rồi thì thử làm cái coi. Mà xưa nay Prussia có ngán ai đâu nên nhận lời ngay tắp lự không buồn suy nghĩ thêm.

Austria bốc hỏa hầm hập vừa ngồi xuống là Spain đã vội chạy đến hạ hỏa ngay. Cả hai đều quay ra nhìn màn biểu diễn của gã, cơ mà tâm trạng khác nhau. Anh thì muốn gã thất bại, còn cậu chỉ đơn thuần tò mò chờ xem thôi.

France ngồi ngay đó cũng theo dõi, tiện thể quay ra hỏi một câu cụt lủn: “Ủa thế Prussia chơi trò này giỏi lắm à?” Cứ tưởng sẽ nhận được mấy câu như kiểu “Ừ” hay “Tốt lắm”, ai dè Spain chỉ cười cười lắc đầu: “Lần đầu cậu ấy chơi đấy.” Vậy mà cũng có thể kiêu ngạo cho được! France thầm than, đúng là trên thế giới này chỉ có gã và tên sâu-róm-nào-đó mới làm được như vậy thôi.

Prussia rất đường hoàng tiến về trước, nâng bóng lên cực kì thành thạo, vào tư thể chuẩn đến độ hai người kia thực sự hoài nghi chuyện gã vẫn còn là “tay mơ” trong trò này. Rồi gã nâng tay lên… Quả bóng rời tay gã và lăn về trước. Lăn, lăn mãi, lăn không ngừng, và rồi sau đó…

…..

….

..

“Này, giờ thì tôi xử cậu ta vì thái độ lúc nãy được rồi chứ?” 

Không có sau đó nữa. Hungary sau đó (nhờ sự ủy thác của-khụ-ai kia) đã hành sự và cuối cùng Germany phải đến rước anh trai về sau màn trình diễn có phần hơi lố của người anh luôn-tự-cho-mình-tuyệt-vời này.

Mà khoan! Hungary à, chị đi theo họ từ lúc nào thế?


	11. Why not playing Hetalia RPG game with the 2P?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngôi thứ hai nè =)))) Tui viết thử dưới góc độ khi chúng ta nhập vai game 2P!Allies xem liệu chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra đó =))

**Thông báo:** Bạn có lời mời đến với buổi tiệc trà của 2P!Đồng minh hội!

  
Bạn sẽ tham gia chứ?

\- Có.

\- Không.  
  
 **> Có.**  
  
Vậy mau sửa soạn để đến đó thôi kẻo muộn (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
  
————-  
Bạn đã tới tiệc trà. Các thành viên có mặt khá đông đủ rồi đấy nhỉ? Có điều… bữa tiệc không giống với tưởng tượng của bạn cho lắm - nó có vẻ hơi ảm đạm quá thì phải. Ý bạn là, bạn biết những buổi tiệc như thế này rất thanh lịch vào tao nhã nên sẽ khá yên tĩnh, nhưng đến mức ai cũng im lìm và chỉ tập trung ăn uống thế này thì đúng là có hơi lạ. Bạn dù được mời nhưng những người khác không có vẻ nồng nhiệt chào đón lắm nhỉ? Bạn có hơi buồn…  
  
Bạn thấy mỏi chân rồi.

\- Ngồi xuống và tham gia vào bữa tiệc

\- Đứng nguyên tại chỗ.

 **> Ngồi xuống.**  
  
Mọi người dường như khá thích món cupcake với kem đủ màu trên bàn khiến giờ nó chỉ còn đúng một cái. Nhưng bạn cũng thấy cả một chiếc muffin vô cùng ngon lành nữa. Song bạn không muốn tỏ ra bất lịch sự khi vừa đến đã lấy ngay hai chiếc bánh nên bạn chỉ định lấy một.

\- Lấy cupcake.

\- Lấy muffin.  
  
 **> Lấy cupcake.**  
  
Bạn lấy bánh và dùng dĩa cắt một miếng nhỏ để ăn. Vị cũng khá ngon dù bạn không hiểu sao vẫn thấy có chút gì đó hơi là lạ trọng bánh. Bạn tò mò về người làm chúng nhưng phân vân không biết có nên hay không.

\- Hỏi về người làm bánh.

\- Im lặng và ăn tiếp.  
  
 **> Hỏi về người làm bánh.**  
  
Bạn nghĩ rằng đó có thể là 2P!France nên bạn đã quay sang anh ấy để hỏi.  
  
 **Bạn:** Những chiếc bánh này là do anh làm đúng không? Chúng ngon lắm!  
  
 **2P!France:** [lắc đầu] Không phải tôi đâu, tiểu thư à. [chỉ tay] Mà là cậu ta làm đấy.  
  
Bạn nhìn theo hướng chỉ của anh ấy. Và bạn trông thấy 2P!England đang tiến tới với một đĩa đầy những bánh cupcake nữa. Bạn bị số-ý nhầm, ngạc nhiên! Cậu ấy mỉm cười với bạn.  
  
 **2P!England: [cười tươi]** Tôi tự tay làm chúng hết đấy! Mong là hợp khẩu vị cô! À phải rồi, cô dùng thêm trà chứ? Ơ, cô sao vậy…  
  
 **Thông báo:** Lỗi hệ thống! Bạn không thể tiếp nhận thông tin vừa rồi do không trùng khớp với dữ liệu ban đầu của bạn về nhân vật **[ENGLAND]**! Đề nghị reset lại!


	12. Nắm lấy tay tôi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bài này hồi đấy tui viết vì làm kiểm tra không có tốt nên quay ra hận thù cả thế giới luôn haha...

“Chẳng sao hết. Chẳng sao hết, China à.”

Russia nở nụ cười dịu dàng chưa từng thấy làm China gần như choáng ngợp. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh biết được rằng hóa ra ngoài điệu bộ lạnh nhạt thường ngày vẫn trưng ra, gã còn cả vẻ mặt hiền lành, chân thật đến nhường này, làm anh ngạc nhiên đến độ không thể rời mắt.

Một cánh tay vươn ra trước mắt anh. Bàn tay cứng cỏi, thô ráp theo năm tháng của gã giơ giữa không trung như đang chờ đợi điều gì. Gã.. muốn anh nắm lấy sao?

“Nào, nắm lấy tay tôi đi.”

Gã thầm thì.   _Mê hoặc làm sao…_  Những lời vừa rồi gã nói chẳng có gì đặc biệt, vậy mà chúng với anh cứ như bùa mê thuốc lú, như mật ngọt đường thơm, khiến anh chẳng thể suy nghĩ được gì nữa. Anh như bị gã thôi miên theo cách anh không bao giờ nghĩ nó sẽ thành sự thực trong cuộc đời hơn 4000 năm này của mình.  _Phải chăng vì gã là người nói?_  Phải chăng vì với anh, gã chính là thứ độc dược làm anh mê muội? Phải chăng vì anh từ lâu đã sớm say sưa vì gã rồi?

Bàn tay ấy tại sao lại hướng về anh? Gã đang chờ anh ư? Vì lẽ gì? Những chuyện đó anh không rõ, song anh biết chờ đợi không bao giờ là tốt đẹp cả. Anh đã chán việc phải chờ đợi lắm rồi và có lẽ gã cũng vậy. Thế chẳng phải anh không nên để gã chờ lâu nữa ư?  _Nhưng liệu nắm lấy bàn tay ấy có là lựa chọn đúng đắn…?_

“Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi. Chỉ cần… anh nắm lấy tay tôi…”

_A._

Nếu anh nắm lấy, mọi chuyện thật sự sẽ ổn ư? Chỉ cần vậy thôi sao?

Đáng ra anh nên suy nghĩ xem mình có nên tin tưởng gã hay không, tuy nhiên, đến phút này, tâm trí anh đã như có màn sương bao phủ, chẳng còn đủ tỉnh táo để suy xét những điều ấy nữa. Và lời gã lại như dẫn lối mở đường cho anh đến với mong muốn của gã… mà anh không thể cưỡng lại cho nổi.

Gã nói là không sao… vậy thì sẽ không sao đâu…..  _đúng không?_

“Đúng rồi.”

Russia hài lòng siết chặt lấy bàn tay nhỏ bé hơn mình ấy với một cái nhếch mép quỷ dị hơn hẳn.

“Khi chúng ta ở bên nhau, chẳng điều gì còn có thể làm chúng ta phải e sợ nữa.”

_Vậy nên China, anh nguyện ý cùng tôi đối nghịch cả thế giới chứ?_


	13. Những ngả đường đời.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Không có triết lý gì cả. Chỉ là mấy dòng suy nghĩ vẩn vơ về họ thôi..

Những quá khứ từng gắn bó bên nhau và những hiện tại chia ngả rẽ nhánh. Một thời đồng minh, một thời đối địch; có những điều ta đã đi qua, cũng có những điều ta còn lưu giữ khi bước trên đường đời từ những mối quan hệ ấy.

Những con đường riêng biệt ấy nay đã cắt nhau tại cùng một điểm - một điểm giao nhau, một điểm gặp gỡ, một điểm gắn kết. Nhưng liệu ta có đứng mãi một nơi hay sẽ tiếp tục tiến về trước? Tương lai là những điều không thể đoán biết, và với những quốc gia thì con đường ấy sẽ còn kéo dài đến vô cùng vô tận, đủ để họ không lường trước được tất cả những gì sẽ xảy ra. Rời đi rồi, ta sẽ lại ra đi trên bước đường riêng rẽ; về đâu? Hôm nay gặp mặt tại đây, đâu gì đảm bảo mai này cũng vậy? Tạm biệt nhau rồi, ta có bước về hai phía đối lập hay vẫn có thể chung những con đường? Cắt nhau thêm một lần nữa, hay vĩnh viễn không thể gặp lại?

Đã bao lần phải chứng kiến những lần như vậy? Từ những cuộc chiến tranh tàn khốc, những cuộc cách mạng gian truân… hằng hà sa số lần; ta có thể quên được ư?

Sự chia tay này cũng như một cơn gió; chúng đến thật nhanh, thật bất ngờ và cũng kết thúc thật chóng vánh trước khi ta kịp nhận ra. Nên khi ta còn cùng nhau bước từng bước về trước thì hãy cố gắng đừng để ta khi một lần nữa ngắm nhìn phải hối tiếc; hối tiếc vì không đổi thay, hối tiếc vì đã đánh mất những điều ta khao khát.

Nhất là khi ta còn cả một đời hơn ngàn năm nữa để ngẫm về những gì ta đã làm năm xưa.


	14. Chiếc khăn quàng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viết hồi mùa đông, tự dưng tui cảm thấy mình cần cái gì đấy ấm áp hơn để vượt qua những tháng ngày lạnh giá này :v

Một chiến khăn len dài màu đỏ thắm không dễ đan chút nào, nhưng Arthur vẫn có thể làm được trong vòng có 1 tuần (đầy vi diệu) mà không có sự trợ giúp của ai. Tại sao anh lại sẵn lòng làm công việc kì lạ này, lại còn dành nhiều tâm huyết như thế mà không ngại ngần? Dù nó tốn rất nhiều công sức và thời gian để hoàn thành, anh vẫn kiên trì đến cùng để hoàn thành chỉ trong vỏn vẹn bày ngày ngắn ngủi?

Lý do hóa ra lại rất đơn giản: vì đây là món quà anh dành tặng cho gia đình mình. Chỉ còn chưa đến mươi ngày nữa là Giáng sinh nên anh đã phải tức tốc làm cho kịp để có thể kịp đưa nó cho họ. Anh muốn dùng nó để bày tỏ tình yêu thương của mình; cũng muốn dùng chiếc khăn mến yêu quàng qua cổ từng người một để họ không thể tách xa nhau, qua đó nói với họ rằng: “Dù chúng ta vốn dĩ không chung huyết thống, không phải ruột rà máu mủ của nhau, nhưng nay chúng ta đã là một gia đình rồi. Không ai là người xa lạ của nhau nữa - tất cả chúng ta, nhờ có Chúa, đã có thể gắn bó với nhau thật ấm áp, không rời xa nhau nữa cũng như khi ta quàng chung một chiếc khăn vậy!”

Mùa đông sắp tới rồi; nhưng Arthur, Alfred, Sey, Matthew và Francis sẽ không còn thấy lạnh nữa, dù giá buốt vẫn còn đó. Không chỉ nhờ chiếc khăn của anh…mà còn bởi nay họ đã là một gia đình.


	15. Khảo sát thú cưng 100 người.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Làm một cái fic kiểu Q&A cũng hay đấy, nhưng dĩ nhiên không phải chỉ phóng vấn qua lại hai người đâu :3

**Chủ đề nghiên cứu:** Thú cưng. (Khảo sát 100 người)  
  
**Đối tượng cuối cùng:** Russia  
  
**Russia (Rus):** Hửm? Cậu hỏi mèo Russia lúc rảnh rỗi hay làm gì ư? Thì… a, cậu đến đúng lúc rồi! **(chỉ chỉ)** Đó, thấy không? Cứ khi nào có thể là nó lại chạy ra chơi với mèo America liền. **(cười)** Dù bình thường thấy mèo America có vẻ khó chịu với nó ra mặt, nhưng thực ra chúng thân thiết với nhau lắm, da. Giống như tôi và America vậy.  
  
**Phóng viên (PV): (lẩm bẩm)** Không dám đâu…  
  
**Rus:** Cậu vừa nói gì à?  
  
**PV:** À không, không có gì. Trước hết, sao cậu lại đặt tên hai con mèo nhà mình theo tên cậu và America thế? Mà sao nhìn kiểu gì tôi cũng thấy cậu-ấy nhầm, mèo Russia giống như đang bắt nạt Ame-xin lỗi, mèo America vậy… (toát mồ hôi)  
  
**Rus: (cười)** Đâu có đâu, da. Cậu xem, chúng đang chơi vật lộn vui vẻ chưa kìa! Bắt nạt gì chứ, mèo Russia hiền lành lắm. Nó giống tôi mà. Với cả, mèo America là do America gửi nhờ tôi mấy hôm do bận việc thôi, không phải tôi nuôi đâu.  
  
\- Thực ra America gửi England, nhưng Russia đã “nhẹ nhàng đề nghị” England để mình trông. **[Đã bị xen xọt vì không phù hợp với thuần phong mỹ tục]**  
  
**PV:** Vâng, tôi cũng nghĩ vậy. **(nghĩ)** Giống cậu nên mới có vấn đề… **(nhìn)** Ơ mà khoan, sao cử động của mèo America càng ngày càng yếu vậy? NÀY NÀY, MÈO RUSSIA ĐÈ LÊN MẶT LÀM MÈO AMERICA KHÔNG THỞ ĐƯỢC HAY SAO RỒI ẤY! **(hoảng hốt)** Đ-đừng nói là nó làm con mèo kia tắt thở rồi nhé…  
  
**Rus: (nhìn)** Chắc là do nó mệt quá đó, cứ để kệ chúng đi. Chút nữa chúng sẽ khỏe ngay ý mà, da. **(cười)** Chuyện thường ngày thôi. Tôi cũng hay đùa America như vậy lắm, đâu có sao đâu.  
  
**\- PV đã tái mặt.**  
  
**Rus: (qua qua)** Sao, cậu còn định hỏi gì nữa không, da?  
  
**\- PV đã bỏ chạy.**  
  
**Rus: (thắc mắc)** Ế, cậu ta đâu mất rồi…. Người đâu mà bất lịch sử quá đi. **(bỏ đi).**  
  
**KẾT LUẬN:** Chủ nhân có ảnh hưởng cực kì lớn đến thú nuôi, cần nghiêm túc đề phòng và chú ý tới chủ trước khi tiếp cận chúng để tránh trường hợp hi hữu xảy ra. Đặc biệt, xin khuyến cáo America, nếu có thể, hãy đem mèo và bản thân mình tránh càng xa Russia càng tốt vì hòa bình nhân loại.


	16. Một buổi dã ngoại.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viết dành tặng cho hai anh em Switzerland và Liechtenstein. Bối cảnh... chắc là trước thế chiến I hay thế chiến II đó, tui cũng không rõ đâu :v

Châu Âu dạo gần đây có biết bao nhiêu biến động, dù lớn dù nhỏ, đều ít nhiều ảnh hưởng đến khắp cả lục địa. Từ Đế quốc La Mã thần thánh sụp đổ, sự thăng hoa của France nhờ Napoleon, sự bành trướng không ngừng của England, đám cưới của Austria và Hungary, việc thống nhất nước Đức… đã tiếp nối nhau gây ra vô số xung đột chỉ chực chờ nuốt trọn cả lục địa này bằng cơn sóng mang tên “chiến tranh”, sẵn sàng xô đổ và tàn phá nền hòa bình vốn dĩ rất mong manh này bất kì lúc nào. Và chẳng lâu đến thế để những “bong bóng” xung đột ấy vỡ òa - tình hình giữa các quốc gia của Cựu lục địa đã rất căng thẳng, chỉ còn thiếu một “cây kim” để khơi mào tất cả. Chiến tranh giờ đây là một điều tất yếu - cả châu Âu đã biết điều đó nên đều ráo riết chuẩn bị quân đội, lập ra một loạt liên minh và ký kết cơ man là hiệp ước. Ngay cả một quốc gia đã tuyên bố trung lập như tôi cũng không thể ngồi yên chờ trận chiến đó tới. Không sớm thì muộn tôi cũng sẽ phải tham chiến - một cách miễn cưỡng - để bảo vệ lãnh thổ của mình trước ngoại bang, và tôi còn cần phải bảo vệ Liechtenstein…

À phải rồi, em gái yêu quý của tôi.

Tôi bỗng chợt nhớ về thiếu nữ đã từ bỏ mái tóc dài duyên dáng để trở nên giống tôi, người em gái đã cố gắng may đồ cho tôi, cô gái nhỏ luôn luôn lắng nghe, tin tưởng tôi vô điều kiện… Và trong một khoảnh khắc nhớ nhung ấy, tôi liền nhớ ra rằng bấy lâu nay, vì bận bịu thu xếp phòng khi xảy ra chiến tranh mà tôi đã không thể quan tâm đúng mực đến em như một người anh trai cần làm với em gái của mình. Tôi thừa nhận là tôi đã hối hận vì bỏ quên từng đó thời gian có thể bên em, đế đến khi sắp sửa phải đón những năm tháng khốc liệt nhất mới nhận ra mình đã để em cô đơn đến nhường nào. Một cách vội vã, tôi trấn an mình rằng có lẽ vẫn còn thời gian để tôi kịp sửa lấy một phần lỗi sai. Em đã nói với tôi trước đây rằng em muốn cùng tôi đi dã ngoại như khi tôi mới đón em về, phải không nhỉ? Để thực hiện mong muốn đó của em, tôi cố gắng sắp xếp và làm việc nhanh nhất có thể để cố dành dư ra một ngày đưa em đi.

Trước khi chiến tranh nổ ra, tôi đã kịp thực hiện ý định đấy trong khi em không hề hay biết sự tình sắp tới tại lục địa - vì tôi đã cố tình giấu em. Tôi mong muốn em tận hưởng buổi đi chơi này trong tâm trạng thoải mái và vui vẻ nhất trước khi phải nhận tin xấu này. 

——————————————————————–

Tôi đưa em tới một vùng quê vào ngày nghỉ hiếm hoi mà tôi thu xếp được. Nơi ấy là một chốn thanh bình, hoang sơ với núi non trập trùng bao quanh, những đồng cỏ xanh mướt, phủ kín cả những ngọn đồi cùng những cơn gió nhẹ hiu hiu làm lay động cỏ cây hoa lá. Có lẽ vì đã lâu rồi em không được trông thấy khung cảnh này nên đôi mắt em sáng long lanh; và tôi thoáng nhận ra vẻ vui sướng nơi đáy mắt em, khi em mải miết nhìn dãy núi trải dài trước mắt cùng bầu trời sáng trong mà khi ở thành phố chẳng bao giờ em thấy được.

\- Khung cảnh thật đẹp biết bao. - Em quay qua nhìn tôi trìu mến, rồi em khẽ mỉm cười - Cảm ơn anh vì đã đưa em tới đây, anh hai.

\- Anh mừng khi em yêu thích nơi này. Anh đã lo rằng nơi này quá hoang vu nên em không thích, nhưng thật may là em không ghét nó.

Em lắc đầu trong khi nắm chặt lấy tay tôi. - Không đâu. Nếu là nhà của anh hai thì nơi nào cũng đều tươi đẹp cả. 

-… Cảm ơn em. - Tôi khẽ thì thầm, đoạn đăm đăm nhìn về phía dãy núi sừng sững đằng xa. Phía bên kia dãy núi, có lẽ Austria và Hungary đang ngồi thảo luận chuẩn bị chiến sự cùng anh em Prussia - Germany. Còn cách nơi tôi đang đứng hơn một eo biển, hẳn là England cùng hai đồng minh Russia và France đang thương thảo chiến lược đối đầu với họ. Cảm giác nặng nề u ám bao trùm lên tôi. Khung cảnh này, phải bao lâu nữa tôi mới có thể một lần thấy lại cùng em đây, khi cả tôi và em đều phải lo toan cho chính quốc gia của mình khi sự biến ập tới? Dù thời gian với chúng tôi gần như không là gì thì sự chờ đợi đôi khi cũng khuất phục được chúng tôi, không khác là bao với con người.

\- Anh hai?

Em cất tiếng gọi làm tôi giật mình. Hẳn là khi tôi chìm trong suy tư, em đã đến bên cạnh tôi, và sự thắc mắc khi trông thấy tôi đứng yên lặng không nói lời nào đã khiến em nghĩ phải “đánh thức” tôi.

\- Anh không khỏe sao, anh hai? Hay là chúng ta… - Em lo lắng hỏi.

\- Không, anh ổn mà. Có chuyện gì sao? - Tôi biết ý tiếp theo em định nói gì nên liền gạt ngay, đồng thời tự trách mình thật tồi - nói là đưa em đi dã ngoại mà lại cứ lo nghĩ những điều không đâu đến nỗi quên là em đang ở đây, rồi còn khiến em lo nghĩ. Quả nhiên tôi nên tìm cách gạt mớ suy tư bề bộn ấy sang một bên để quan tâm đến em hơn, trước khi tôi làm buổi dã ngoại này mất vui.

\- Em nghĩ, có lẽ chúng ta nên ăn trưa thôi. Cũng không còn sớm nữa. - Em lại dịu dàng mỉm cười, hoàn toàn không để tâm đế bộ dạng đáng trách khi nãy của tôi. Nụ cười ấm áp ấy giúp tôi xua đi mọi lo lắng và băn khoăn còn canh cánh trong lòng để hiền hòa đáp lại em: - Vậy để anh giúp em sắp đồ ra.

Bữa ăn trải qua trong im lặng.

\- Liechtenstein này. - Cuối cùng, tôi gợi chuyện. Em liền chăm chú nhìn tôi chờ đợi. - Em biết không, anh rất muốn được cùng em đi dã ngoại không chỉ một, mà nhiều lần nữa trong tương lai.

\- Em cũng vậy.

Em đáp lời tôi bằng gương mặt hạnh phúc hệt như khi tôi tặng cho em sợi ruy băng tím. - Vậy lần tới chúng ta đến nhà em đi. Em sẽ chuẩn bị thật nhiều đồ ăn ngon cho chúng ta. Có thể nhà em không đẹp bằng nơi này, nhưng anh đừng chê nhé!

\- Không đâu. Nếu là nhà của em thì nơi nào cũng đều tươi đẹp cả. 

Đoạn, chúng tôi quay qua nhau cười khúc khích. Đúng thế, tôi vẫn còn muốn được sống trong những ngày này, khi tôi có thể cùng em trải qua một ngày dài trong yên bình và hạnh phúc. Liechtenstein không biết em vừa cho tôi thêm quyết tâm và lòng tự tin vào những ngày sắp tới. Mảnh đất này, nhà của tôi… và cả em nữa, tôi “chắc chắn” - không phải “sẽ” mà là “chắc chắn”, vì tôi rất quả quyết - bảo vệ được chúng, bảo vệ những điều tôi yêu quý và trân trọng hơn hết thảy. Lý do đơn giản chỉ vì tôi muốn giữ đất nước mình hòa bình, người dân ấm no và nhất là em được an toàn.


	17. Khởi đầu, kết thúc và bắt đầu lại #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cực ngắn. Series bốn phân đoạn về một câu chuyện cho AmeCan.

1.

Cả một tuổi thơ ở bên anh, đó là khoảng thời gian tôi trân quý nhất. Có những ngày dài cùng anh nô đùa khắp đồng cỏ xanh bát ngát, dù mệt nhoài nhưng vẫn thật vui biết bao. Phải chăng khi ấy cả hai ta đều còn là những đứa trẻ không vương chút âu sầu lo nghĩ, đầy ngây thơ; chưa biết thế nào là vụ lợi, là nhẫn tâm, là gian dối?


	18. Khởi đầu, kết thúc và bắt đầu lại #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phần nối tiếp chương trước. Vẫn là AmeCan thôi.

2.

Những quốc gia rồi sẽ lớn lên. Giống như con người, chúng tôi cũng trưởng thành; và theo thời gian, chúng tôi dần thay đổi. Đã không còn đâu bóng hình của hai đứa trẻ ngày ngày vui đùa, gắn bó bên nhau nữa. Thay vào đó, chúng đã trở thành những kí ức không thể phai nhạt trong tôi - hồi ức về một thời ấu thơ tươi đẹp đã qua.

Những gì tươi đẹp thường ngắn ngủi. Dù bây giờ anh và tôi vẫn còn thân thiết, song tôi biết cũng chẳng còn bao lâu nữa. Anh đã lớn, tôi cũng vậy. Sắp đến lúc chúng tôi rũ bỏ hoàn toàn con người quá khứ của mình để có thể tiếp nhận trọn vẹn vai trò, trách nhiệm của một quốc gia đối với nhân dân và đất nước mình. Anh và tôi, chúng ta đều có người dân cần chăm lo, đất nước cần phát triển.

Nhưng tôi vẫn muốn ở bên anh rất nhiều. Dù chỉ là những lần gặp gỡ ít ỏi, những cái bắt tay xã giao, những cái nhìn vội vã hay những cử chỉ quan tâm vụng về hiếm hoi trong những lần gặp ấy… Tôi đều vui lòng. Ít ra như vậy là anh vẫn còn nhớ đến người anh em mình từng ở bên này.


	19. Khởi đầu, kết thúc và bắt đầu lại #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phần nối tiếp chương trước. Vẫn là AmeCan thôi.

3.

Mọi chuyện đã xảy ra vào năm 1776. Anh ấy tự tuyên bố độc lập khỏi England. Tôi không sao hiểu nổi lý do khiến anh ấy nổi dậy tiến hành cách mạng như vậy. Tại sao anh phải làm cái việc khủng khiếp như thế? Anh làm tan nát trái tim của ngài England, tiến bước tới thế giới bên ngoài mà ngài ấy đã cố bảo vệ anh khỏi… Và một cách triệt để, anh rời bỏ tôi theo cái cách tôi chưa từng tưởng tượng rằng anh sẽ làm. Trong nỗ lực cuối cùng, tôi đã van xin anh, thuyết phục anh trở về, nhưng anh dường như đều bỏ ngoài tai. Tôi sợ và đau lắm. Anh không còn cần tôi và ngài England đến như vậy sao?

Cái ngày mà ngài England hoàn toàn gục ngã và để mặc mình gào thét những thanh âm xé lòng cùng nước mắt ướt đẫm đôi đồng tử lục bảo, tôi đã một lần cuối van vỉ anh. Dưới cơn mưa, tôi không khóc, nhưng nước mưa rơi trên mặt tôi khiến tôi cảm thấy như chính khóe mi mình cũng ươn ướt. Tôi đau đớn vô cùng… Song có lẽ chính những bi thương ấy đã ngăn khóe mắt tôi chực trào những giọt lệ. Tôi kéo tay áo anh như khi còn nhỏ, giọng tôi run run:

“Làm ơn, America… Làm ơn đừng…”

“Tôi không thể, Canada. Mọi thứ… đã không còn có thể quay trở lại như xưa được nữa rồi.”

Anh đáp nhỏ nhẹ như khẽ thầm thì với tôi. Nghe trong giọng anh mới lạnh lùng, dứt khoát làm sao. Tôi càng níu chặt tay áo anh hơn, song anh chỉ chậm rãi gỡ tay tôi ra rồi lặng lẽ quay gót bỏ đi. Chỉ còn lại một mình tôi với cánh tay chẳng thể rút về, cứ thế cứng đờ trong không trung. Bất chợt tôi thấy có gì đó nóng hổi lăn dài trên mặt. Chúng không phải nước mưa, và tôi nhận ra bây giờ mình mới khóc được - nhưng tôi không thể cất thành lời. Tôi khóc như một kẻ câm lặng, thẫn thờ nhìn đuổi theo cái bóng đã khuất của anh với đầu óc trống rỗng. Vậy là hết. Vậy là hết thật rồi.

Anh và tôi, chúng ta là hai đường thẳng đã từng cắt nhau. Tuy nhiên sau khi cùng nhau đi qua điểm giao ấy, chúng ta lại tách biệt nhau, quay lưng lại với nhau để tiến về hai phía khác biệt. Càng lúc chúng ta càng cách xa nhau… Đến mức khi chúng ta nhận ra thì đã không còn có thể giao nhau thêm một lần nữa.


	20. Khởi đầu, kết thúc và bắt đầu lại #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phần cuối. Vẫn là AmeCan thôi. Nhưng là kết có (vẻ) có hậu rồi.

4.

Từng đó năm trôi qua, lớn thêm chút nữa, tôi lại ngộ ra thêm nhiều điều hơn so với trước kia.

Giờ tôi đã hiểu lý do khiến anh hành động như vậy năm 1776. Tôi cũng không còn quá oán hận anh nữa chỉ vì một lẽ dĩ nhiên - đổi lại, nếu là người khác ở trong hoàn cảnh của anh, họ cũng sẽ hành động như vậy, chỉ có tôi mới chọn ở lại mà thôi.

Tôi đã từng rất giận anh, tôi thừa nhận. Giận đến mức tôi sợ hãi phải tiếp xúc với anh sau cuộc cách mạng ấy đến điên cuồng. Suốt nhiều năm sau đó, đều là tôi trốn tránh anh, dù anh có tiếp cận tôi bằng cách nào đi chăng nữa. Tôi chỉ đơn thuần chưa biết phải làm sao để tha thứ cho anh, để đối mặt với anh, và chỉ vậy thôi đã tiêu tốn của cả tôi và anh không ít thời gian. Nhưng khi thấy ngài England đã có thể đối mặt với anh trở lại, tôi mới chợt nhận ra: có lẽ như vậy là đủ rồi. Đã đến lúc tôi và anh gặp mặt nhau một cách đường hoàng để giãi bày tất cả, để giải quyết tất cả mọi chuyện dây dưa với nhau trong quá khứ.

Lời nói năm đấy của anh có lẽ đã đúng. Mọi chuyện đã không còn có thể trở lại như ngày xưa. Vậy thì đừng quay trở lại nữa. Chúng ta - tôi và anh - hãy cùng nhau bắt đầu lại từ đầu. Quá khứ đã là như vậy rồi, không thể sửa đổi, nhưng hiện tại và tương lai thì còn có thể. Hãy lấy nền tảng là quá khứ ấy để xây dựng lại mối quan hệ giữa tôi và anh, để bên nhau một lần nữa.

Tôi sẽ không đợi America năm xưa trở về mà sẽ đón chào - bằng tất cả tình yêu thương tôi đã gói gọn vào nơi sâu kín nhất trong trái tim bấy nhiêu năm xa cách - America hiện tại cùng câu nói: “Đã lâu không gặp”. Hãy cứ coi như tất cả những giận hờn, oán hận cách trở ấy chỉ như một chuyến đi xa của tôi, và nay tôi đã trở về bên anh - nơi tôi thuộc về.


End file.
